


She's a Fantasy

by somethingaboutallison



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Choking, Drag Queens, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutallison/pseuds/somethingaboutallison
Summary: “I got all the same parts that you do.”Brian Firkus visits Katya backstage at a show.





	She's a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So for this fic, Brian Firkus is out of drag (using he/him pronouns) and Brian McCook/Katya is in drag (using she/her pronouns.) But they’re both still men. And they’re dating. Just go with it. Feel the fantasy.

“ _Please welcome to the stage, the only high-class Russian whore, Miss Katya Zamolodchikova!”_

Brian watches from his private table as the crowd goes completely insane. Katya is performing in a show in LA with some other queens, and the atmosphere is intense. Brian is in a VIP booth, but down on the floor, the crowd is jam-packed and seemingly endless. Their energy is insane and their love for Katya is wildly apparent by their screams. It makes Brian so happy to see his partner up on stage, looking and acting like a fucking rock star.

She’s absolutely serving sexy rock star tonight with both her outfit and her attitude. She’s wearing a tight black and red bodice with gold studs that sparkle as she moves around the stage. Her breasts are delicate and perky under the garment, and the bottom portion of her flat stomach is exposed. Brian is fucking mesmerized by Katya’s abs and her slender waist. She completes the outfit with a short black leather skirt, black platform heels, thigh-high fishnets, and loads of gold jewelry that makes her whole body shine. She’s chosen a long blonde wig with tight, bouncy curls that move in all directions when she dances.

Brian has seen Katya perform literally countless times. They’re dating, for Christ’s sake, and before their relationship, they were business partners. Brian has done more drag performances and appearances with Katya than with any other living human being. But there’s something different about Katya’s performance tonight. She looks so incredibly feminine and sexy, and Brian can’t stop staring. She’s mesmerizing, dancing and working the stage with all the grace and fluidity of a seasoned stripper. The music seems to control her body, swaying her hips as she grinds and moves to the beat.

When Katya drops into the splits, Brian almost can’t take it. The way her legs move and the way she rubs herself against the stage sends his mind racing. Brian watches Katya shaking her ass in her tiny skirt, shooting flirtatious looks to the audience and lip syncing to the music. Read U Wrote U nearly kills him as Katya finishes the song posed with her ass in the air, exposing the black panties beneath her skirt. Her mouth grapes in comedic false-modesty as her perfect ass faces the audience. Katya never wears butt pads or hip pads - she has all the curves she needs naturally, and her curves keep Brian staring all night.

Katya’s show ends and she bows for the audience, smiling amicably. Brian knows she’s expecting him backstage because they always meet up after shows. He follows the bouncer to bring him backstage to meet Katya, eager to see her and formulating a plan. He’s nervous, oddly enough – Brian really can’t remember a time where he wanted anyone this badly. But Katya’s sexy demeanor has his mind spinning. As he makes his way through the venue, he can’t stop replaying the image of Katya bending over and touching the floor, shaking her ass to the beat of the music as her skirt exposes her long, lean legs. If he asked her flat-out, would she do it? Would she be nervous like he is? Would she be into it? While they’ve never talked about having sex in drag during the two years they’ve been together, they’ve never explicitly stated that it was off the table. Brian thinks that maybe he should approach the subject gently, dancing around what he really wants to make her more comfortable. Maybe he’ll wait to bring it up. As his mind races, Brian enters the backstage area and finds Katya walking through the maze of white hallways, on her way out to find him.

“Hey love,” Katya greets warmly, opening her arms and pulling him into a hug.

Brian meets her gentle affection with hunger and roughness. Fuck the plan he was formulating; he wastes no time pushing Katya back behind a corner into a more secluded hallway. He flattens her against the wall and crashes his lips down onto hers, eliciting stifled moans of surprise from Katya. Brian’s hands wrap around Katya’s torso, thumbs resting under her breasts, holding her so tightly that he can feel her ribs under the pads of his fingers. He positions one of his legs between hers, letting her grind on his thigh. He can’t get _enough_ of her taste, her body, her scent. He pulls his lips from hers and dives into the crook of her neck, kissing and biting and sucking roughly. Katya moans and inhales deeply as her arms wrap around his waist.

“What’re you so riled up about?” she whispers, struggling to catch her breath. Brian keeps his lips attached to Katya’s neck.

“You put on quite a show tonight,” he says sternly and hungrily, his breath filling the space between her neck and her golden wig as his hands wrap around her hips.

She pauses for a moment. “What, you like watching me shake my shit around the stage?” He can hear the smile in her voice and he knows he needs to prove he’s serious. He faces her, his hands roaming over the exposed skin between the top of her skirt and the bottom of her bustier.

“Baby, I love you so much, you’re the best boyfriend and partner and soulmate I could ever ask for,” Brian assures, his voice deep and serious as he moves to whisper in her ear. “But tonight, I want to fuck  _Katya_.”

Katya raises her eyebrows, both flattered and surprised by this information. “I didn’t know you liked girls,” she whispers with an amused laugh.

Brian’s grip on her waist tightens, somehow. “You’re just so goddamn beautiful,” he replies as his eyes meet hers, “I need to make you mine.”

Katya looks up at him and smiles coyly. She drapes her arms around his shoulders and looks into his eyes as Brian grips her thin waist between his hands. The pose is romantic and makes Katya look and feel girlier than ever. She’s poised and beautiful and feminine.

“You can come to my dressing room,” she says, moving her lips to brush Brian’s cheek as she whispers, “and help me get undressed.”

Brian pushes his thigh further into the space between Katya’s legs and she mewls softly at the contact. Her attitude with him is so sexy – she’s confident, but eager to be dominated. His lips find hers and she pulls him by the back of the head deeper into the kiss, grinding on his thigh, still pressed tightly against the wall. She pulls away from his lips breathing heavily.

“Come by in fifteen minutes,” she commands in a silky whisper, tracing a single finger down the middle of Brian’s chest and turning to walk down the long hallway to her dressing room.

Fifteen minutes feels like forever as Brian greets the other queens backstage. Finally, he turns down the hallway and approaches Katya’s dressing room. When he opens the door, he sees Katya sitting on the white marble counter of the vanity, perfectly centered in front of the large mirror. Her legs are spread apart and her hands rest between her legs, gripping the edge of the counter and leaning forward just slightly. She’s changed her outfit – she appears before him now wearing a white lace long-sleeved bodysuit, a few pieces of gold jewelry, and gold platform heels. Her wig falls in long, rich blonde curls around her shoulders, obscuring his view of her breasts. Black acrylic nails adorn her fingertips. Her lips are cherry red and enormous lashes fan her eyes. Her head is cocked seductively and her mouth hangs open just slightly, pouting out her bottom lip. The only light in the room comes from the oversized light bulbs on the perimeter of the mirror behind Katya, and the golden backlighting makes her look like she’s wearing a halo. She’s a fucking  _fantasy_  of clean, angelic innocence.

And Brian wants to  _ruin_  her.

“Come make love to me,” she whispers with the inflection of a question. The way Katya feminizes her voice is like a fucking drug to Brian. Her whisper is soft, sweet, syrupy, full. Everything about her is delicate and tempting, but hearing her talk like that for him and only him is enough to fill his head with filthy thoughts. She pulls him in like gravity and he fits himself into the space between her legs. Sitting on the counter, she’s about the same height as he is. His hands grasp her hips and he can feel the heat of her skin though the bodysuit.

“I want to make you feel so good,” she whispers, her voice slow and rosy. Katya’s hand slides easily down Brian’s chest, teasing him. Brian moves to cup her face in his hands and she tilts her head to suck on his thumb. She takes his finger into her mouth, sucking softly and maintaining eye contact with him. Brian exhales sharply at the sight of the smudged red lipstick marks she leaves on his hand, knowing it’s a preview of the lipstick marks she’ll be leaving on his cock soon. The mere thought makes him groan.

He leans forward to kiss Katya with sudden force that almost makes her lose her balance, and she moves hungrily into the kiss. She wraps her legs around his waist, steadying herself and moving as close to him as possible. His tongue slides between her lips and his hand stays pressed against her cheek, pushing them together. Katya breaks away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Brian whispers with his lips on her chin. Katya’s chest rises and falls rapidly as she catches her breath. He can tell how worked up she is already, and the blush rising to her cheeks makes her even more gorgeous. She smiles at the compliment. He glances down to the space between her legs and sees that her cock is already threatening to spill out of the delicate lace bodysuit. The image of her body in such feminine clothes is intoxicatingly appealing. It takes all his strength to not palm her cock through the fabric, but he knows they have to take it slower than that.

Brian kisses down her cheek and jaw, down to where he finds the nape of her neck and sucks sharply, sinking his teeth into her skin. Both his hands hold hers as he moves his lips down her body, kissing her, worshiping her. He lays his mouth in the valley between her breasts and continues down her flat stomach. He takes his time on her bare legs, feeling her skin on his lips, basking in the tender warmth of the inside of her thighs. He kisses circles around the edges of her bodysuit, enamored by the way the fabric cuts into the soft fullness of her hips and thighs. His lips touch her hands and he kisses each of her fingers, each knuckle, moving his lips cautiously across her skin. He’s going slow on purpose. He wants to make her wait, and to make _himself_ wait, building his anticipation to absolutely ravage her.

Brian makes his way down her legs, kissing and rubbing her smooth skin. He stops only at her feet, which are still clad in gold platform heels. The shoes are one of Katya’s favorite pairs, and they’re well broken-in from being worn in many shows. He carefully reaches for the buckles at the ankle straps of the shoes and pulls one off, exposing her bare foot. Her toenails are painted a rich red color, and it makes her appeal even more feminine and poised. Brian starts at the outside of her foot, wrapping her toes in the warmth of his mouth, pressing his tongue against the underside of her toes. His hands massage her ankle, rolling it between his palms and moving to caress the underside of her heel. He turns her ankle so he can access the bottom of her foot and he lays a long, steady kitty lick down the middle. Katya looks down with measured, unbothered confidence. She shakes her head deliberately, tossing her soft blonde curls around her shoulders. Her attitude only fuels him to please and worship her.

He kisses the ends of her toes before wrapping his lips around her big toe and sucking softly. This elicits a stifled moan from Katya, whose eyes are closed as she enjoys the sensation of Brian’s lips. More than anything, she loves the feeling of being admired and cared for, quite literally head to toe. Brian’s thumbs press into the arch of her foot, massaging her. Without removing his mouth, he reaches for her other shoe, unbuckling the strap and letting it fall to the ground. His hands rub the heels of her feet lovingly and steadily as he works his mouth around her. She rakes a hand through her golden hair as she watches him. He moves to cover both her feet in long, deliberate strokes of his tongue, licking them up and down as he continues to knead her heels between his fingers.

Once he’s thoroughly admired every square centimeter of her lower half, Brian stands and kisses her with hunger. She mewls delicately and presses into him, hands flattened against his chest. His tongue slides between her lips and his hands pull her close. Her kiss is soft, rich, magical. Her taste is sweet with the faintest musk of cigarette smoke, and Brian can’t seem to get enough of her. He vaguely wonders what perfume she’s wearing, because she smells like heaven.

Brian breaks away from the kiss. “I need you to work that mouth for me,” he commands gently, and she knows exactly what he needs from her.

“Yes sir,” she whispers with only a touch of sarcasm. They trade positions so that Brian is standing pressed up against the vanity counter and Katya is standing in front of him. Painfully slowly, she drops to her knees, running her hands down the side of his body. She looks up at him with mischievous eyes as she unbuckles his belt, at which point he helps strip off his shirt while she pulls his pants down and throws them aside. She takes a moment to run her hands up and down his lower torso and his legs, admiring his smooth, tanned skin and defined muscles. He feels so exposed, completely naked while she’s still dressed in her white bodysuit.

She settles onto her knees, resting back on her heels to reach the perfect height. Her hands stay in her lap for now, teasing him by not granting him the privilege of her touch. Katya stares up at him as she opens her mouth slowly and aligns the tip of his cock to press into the middle of her tongue. Her jaw cracks as she does this – an accident, and probably something she’d find embarrassing, but it’s so sexy for Brian to see her hyperextend her mouth to fuck him. She hasn’t even started and he’s already overcome by how _hot_ she looks on her knees with her bare legs folded under her body, making her thighs and hips look so full and curvy. Watching her work with just her mouth and no hands is even more enticing.

Katya rubs her tongue over Brian’s cock. She teases him by licking slow, deliberate lines up and down his shaft, flexing her tongue to be as wide as possible. She holds the base of his cock in one hand, and Brian can feel her long black nails brush his skin. The fleeting pleasure of her tongue makes Brian squirm, desperate for the full sensation of her mouth.

After lubricating him with her tongue, Katya spreads her lips and takes Brian’s length into her mouth, moving slowly to accept more of his cock. Her red lips wrap tight around him, and Brian is overwhelmed by the _warmth_ of her mouth. As she pulls her lips back, she reveals the sloppy red lipstick stains she’s left on his cock. The visual awakens something animalistic in him. He grips her by the side of her head and pushes her down onto him. She hums and complies, taking his length into her mouth, rubbing lipstick over the length of his shaft. Katya continues sucking, cheekbones going hollow from the way he fills her mouth. The position makes her already-sharp bone structure look even more severe.

He watches her work, unable to get enough of how sexy and beautiful she looks wrapped around his dick. Brian thrusts his hips forward suddenly and deliberately too hard, making contact with the back of her throat and activating her gag reflex. She pulls her mouth off of him and coughs, doubled over. Brian almost chuckles at this sight; he loves the thought of overwhelming Katya. She looks up at him with eyes that indicate she knows the game he’s playing. She latches onto his cock with hunger, swirling her tongue around his head as her lips ride his shaft and her hands latch onto his hips. His cock slides easily in and out of her mouth, and the sensation of her tongue makes his whole body tingle. Red lipstick is smeared along his entire shaft, spreading as her full lips glide over his cock quicker and quicker. She takes him deep into her throat, letting her lips touch the very base of his shaft and leave sloppy red prints. Her mouth is fucking magic, and the image of her deepthroating him is picture-perfect. Her hair frames her face as she looks up at him, taking the entire length of his shaft into her mouth and sucking deeply. She works him until she can taste precum leaking from his tip and Brian can’t help but groan low with pleasure. She pulls her mouth away from him with a wet _pop_ and sits back on her heels, looking up at him and locking eyes.

“Will you fuck me and make me cum?” she requests in a tone that’s insanely and uncomfortably polite. Hearing her say something so dirty in such a small, angelic voice makes Brian’s cock twitch.

“Over and over,” he manages.

She stands and grabs a tissue from the box on the vanity counter, dabbing delicately at the red lipstick stains around her mouth from sucking him. As Katya stands, Brian glances down to see how her hard cock stretches the fabric of her bodysuit and makes it even tighter, revealing the outline of her erection. Brian wants it off – he needs to see Katya’s cock and most importantly, he needs to be deep, _deep_ inside her. Brian starts to tug at the shoulders of the bodysuit, uncertain as to how to remove it but indicating that he needs it off. Instead, Katya smiles naughtily and reaches for three snaps at the bottom of the bodysuit. When she pulls them, the bottom of the bodysuit flings open and she moves to bunch the fabric around her waist, allowing Brian access to the area he desires.

Her body is the image of perfection, slender and soft with toned, flexible muscles. When she pulls the bodysuit away, her dick pushes against her stomach, fully erect and aching to be touched. Her long, lean legs dangle from a tight, toned midsection. Her skin is tanned and smooth all over. She twirls in a circle for him, allowing him a glance at her gorgeously perky ass. A _fantasy._

“How do you want me?” she whispers, pouting her bottom lip. Brian wants her _every way_ he could conceptualize – on her back, on her stomach, on her knees, on a table, in the shower, in the back of a goddamn cab for all he cares.

“I want to bend you over every piece of furniture in this room.” His voice is low and threatening as his hands press into her now-bare hips, thumbs digging in just below her pelvis. He moves his mouth down onto hers, kissing her roughly enough that she moans into his mouth. Without breaking the kiss, she complies with his request, spinning around and leaning forwards against the vanity counter. Brian pulls his mouth away to admire the way she looks from the back. He can’t help but press his hands over Katya’s ass cheeks, caressing her body. Everything about Katya is tight and toned, but still curvy and full. Her hips and ass are graceful and delicate in Brian’s hands. He bends her at the waist and folds her over the marble counter and she graciously complies, ready to be fucked.

“There’s lube in the drawer,” she instructs, and Brian grabs the bottle and squeezes some of the liquid onto his finger. He runs his finger around her opening, tracing the ring of muscle. She shivers at the lightness of his touch, then warms up to him as he covers her hole in lube. Katya bends further over the counter, spreading her ass cheeks wider and granting him permission to penetrate her. Gently, he inserts his middle finger into her ass, feeling the tightness of her muscle. She groans softly and moves with him, allowing him better access. He sets a painfully slow rhythm, hungry for the feeling of her muscles contracting and relaxing around his fingers. He knows it’s hard on her to go so slowly, and he loves it. He tortures her by burying his finger into her hole and holding it still, forcing her to stretch for him. She winces, already growing impatient to be plowed.

He adds a finger and she exhales softly, resting her forearms flat on the counter so she’s fully bent over and exposed for him. He gently pumps two fingers into her, setting a more regular rhythm. She rocks her hips in time with his hand and exhales. Brian glances up into the vanity mirror, where he can see the reflection of Katya’s face. Her eyes are closed, and her mouth hangs open in a soft O-shape. She’s propped up on her elbows, hands clasped together with her head down. He watches her wince, tightening her features and scrunching her eyes as his fingers push further into her. Brian can’t remember the last time he’s ever seen something so sexy. He wants to absolutely _ram_ this woman, fuck her into next week, make her cum so hard she forgets her own name.

In the clearing where her hair parts above her shoulder, he spots the small gold choker around her neck. He suddenly can’t fight the urge to yank the chain. He reaches under her wig with his left hand and finds the gold necklace, resting his fingers around the clasp. Simultaneously, he pulls the choker while pushing his fingers deep into her. Katya chokes and hisses softly, feeling both tension and release together, and the mix causes her whole body to tense and stiffen. Without releasing his grip on the necklace, Brian pumps his fingers in Katya’s hole, causing her to groan mutely, humming with both pleasure and pain. He loosens his grip on the necklace and Katya coughs, gasping for air. He pulls the trick once more, fucking her roughly with his fingers while his left hand twists the chain into a knot at the back, tightening around her throat.

As Katya chokes and gasps, Brian’s lips move in close to her ear. “I want you on all fours,” he whispers roughly, his fingers still buried inside her.

Katya looks over her shoulder, framed by blonde curls. “Say please?” she suggests coyly, smiling wickedly. Brian replies by grabbing her by the waist and pushing her roughly to the ground, taking her by surprise and causing her to grunt as she lands on all fours, just like Brian requested.

“You know,” he growls, moving to kneel behind her and motioning to the couch on the other side of the room, “I was going to let you use those pillows to cushion your knees. But now I think I’d rather see you with a little rugburn.” His hand regains its place inside her, pushing and curling two fingers into her hole. She cries out, bowing her head and feeling him deeply. He watches her legs quiver just slightly with pleasure and anticipation as he pumps his fingers inside her. He waits until her moans get louder, then he pulls his fingers away. Katya winces at the loss of the pressure inside her and Brian chuckles at her eagerness.

“Little slut, you want it so badly, don’t you?” Brian teases, grazing his hand gently across her back.

“Please fuck me,” she begs softly. Hearing her beg for it sends Brian to another dimension. He _needs_ to honor her request, needs to make her feel every type of pleasure.

“What was that, sweetheart?” he asks, tracing one finger around her back, deliberately keeping a distance from her body. He wears a satisfied smirk on his lips, watching her writhe beneath him. 

“ _Brian,”_ she responds through gritted teeth. Her eyes are squeezed shut and she almost sounds like she’s fighting tears. “I need you inside me,” she breathes.

He can’t hold back anymore. The image of Katya on all fours on the floor, dripping with anticipation for his cock is too much for him to handle. With a new sense of urgency, Brian grabs the bottle of lube and spreads some across Katya’s opening. He takes some into his palm and rubs it across his cock, making sure to coat the entire length of his shaft. He gently aligns himself with her opening, resting against her for just a moment to let her feel him. His hands grip her ass, steadying her beneath him. Slowly, he pushes the head of his cock into Katya and a soft _mmm_ escapes her lips.

“Feel good, princess?” he asks, fingertips digging into her ass cheeks.

“Yes,” she whimpers in response, overwhelmed by the nickname. _Princess._ She lowers herself onto her elbows to keep her balance as Brian pushes his length into her. The feeling of being inside her is nothing short of delicious – she’s warm and tight, and he slides easily into her opening. He starts slowly, pushing the head of his cock into her as his hands roam across her body. He grabs her breasts and kneads softly, then moves his hands back to her hips. She’s the woman of his wildest fucking dreams, and he wants nothing more than to grab her everywhere at once, feel her whole body in his palms. He cautiously and deliberately pushes the full length of his shaft into her and she groans loudly as he bottoms out. He knows it hurts her to stretch like that, but the image of his cock fully plunged into her ass is absolutely _gorgeous_. He strokes her hip carefully with his thumb, as if to reassure her that he won’t hurt her. She gives an assured moan and he picks up the pace, setting a steady rhythm.

As her soft moans turn breathy and desperate, he speeds up, fucking her in long strokes that send her hips slamming forwards and backwards. She arches her back to give him a better angle and she cries out when the tip of his cock finds her most sensitive spot. He’s careful to keep this exact angle inside her, determined to give her the most pleasure he possibly can. He can feel the muscles tensing in her legs, and he’s overtaken by the urge to make her cum. He reaches one hand around to grip her cock, stroking her shaft in rhythm with his hips. She moans deeply and he can tell how badly she needs to reach her climax.

“Brian,” she whimpers, desperately attempting to steady herself as her orgasm builds.

“ _Katya_ ,” he groans in reply, and the sound of her name sends them both over the edge. He fills her, and he’s sure to keep stroking her cock from behind until he feels her cum too. She’s groaning and wincing, overcome by their double orgasm as moans and whimpers fall from her lips. Brian pushes his body against her back and bites into the back of her neck as she rides out her orgasm. He keeps his mouth there, kissing her neck through thick blonde hair, wanting to be as close to her as possible. He can feel her shaky breaths grow steady as she relaxes.

As he slides his dick out of her, Katya lowers herself into a more relaxed position, folding her knees into something resembling downwards dog. Brian lays a few loving kisses along her ass cheeks, hands resting around her waist as he kneels behind her. Finally, Katya collects herself and raises herself to a kneeling position, facing Brian. The curls of her hair have separated and fallen, and her makeup is smudged down to almost nothing on the lower half of her face. Her eyeliner and mascara have run around her eyes, sinking into the delicate crow’s feet around the perimeter of her face. There’s a microscopic red line of irritation around her neck from the gold choker. The white bodysuit still covers her upper body, bunched up around her delicate breasts. She looks a little crazy but so gorgeously fucked out, and Brian thinks it’s beautiful. Plus, her eye makeup is fading, revealing the face of the man Brian loves more than anything.

“That’ll be seven hundred dollars,” Katya whispers, smiling at Brian before laughing gently. He kisses her lips, breaking the palpable physical tension between them.

“Does this mean I’m not a gold-star gay anymore now that I’ve fucked Katya Zamolodchikova, certified biological woman?” he asks with his lips against her forehead. She chuckles.

“Gonna have to give up that gold-star status, baby. I hope it was worth it,” she says, standing to reveal deep red rugburn across both her knees. She glances down at him, smirking and gauging his reaction. Brian smiles incredulously and kisses each of her knees before standing and kissing her lips.

“Told you,” Brian mumbles into her mouth as they kiss.

“Come…hop in my…mmm, shower,” she murmurs between his lips as he wraps her in kisses.

“Are you gonna put that wig in a stupid fucking banana clip?” Brian jokes, pressing his lips below her jaw.

Katya giggles. “No, I’m giving you that full man fantasy.”

Brian folds his hands under her thighs and picks her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carries Katya towards the shower and she buries her nose in the crook of his neck as he sets her on the bathroom counter.

“You should keep the necklace on though,” Brian whispers, his strong hands digging into her thighs.

“Why’s that?”

Brian smirks. “Well I can’t exactly pull your hair, now can I, bitch?”

 


End file.
